Isolated
by CaptainCastle
Summary: Rick and Kate find themselves quarantined and alone.  With no contact allowed with their families or friends, how will they handle it. FINAL CHAPTER IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Kate sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. She had been quarantined for at least 4 hours now and she was exhausted, angry, and bored. No one was giving her any information about what was going on and she was at her wit's end. The agents had taken her clothes and given her hospital scrubs to wear. The slippers were scratchy, but if she took them off, her feet would be cold. She didn't even have a book to read or anyone to talk to. She finally decided to lie down and try to rest. _It's not like I have anything else to do, _she thought at she pulled the covers back on the bed. She adjusted the pillows, and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for the tears to fall, or for her to fall asleep.

Next door, Castle was sitting in a chair, shivering. Like Kate, he was in hospital scrubs. He was waiting for the nurse to bring more blankets so he could get warm. He stood up and shuffled over to the bed. Just as he reached the bed, he heard a noise and looked over to the corner. He saw the blankets fall into the bin just below the shelf. There would be no more human contact. They had been poisoned, and it was fatal.

Kate woke up to a loud buzzing noise. She sat up with a startle and looked around. The light on the phone on the bedside stand was blinking and she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" She said groggily

"Hey Katie." She heard through the phone.

"Dad?" She said, sad at the sound of his voice.

"Don't cry, sweetie. I don't want to upset you."

"I'm sorry, Dad, I can't help it. This whole situation is such a mess and non one will tell us anything. I'm just sitting here waiting to die. "

"Who's us? Who's with you?"

"Castle is here too, at least I think so. They brought us in at the same time but separated us. There's nothing to do but sleep. I'm so sad, Dad."

Jim Beckett did what he could to help his girl feel better, but there wasn't much he could say. He was scared for her and what was happening. He was trying to be strong for her, but he really just wanted to cry.

"Can I bring you anything, Katie?" he said with tears in his eyes.

"I would love that, but I'm not allowed to have any company. The only people I see are the ones that are monitoring my condition. "

"I'll call Captain Montgomery and see what I can do. I love you Katie. "

"I love you too, Dad."

With that, he was gone. Kate hung up the phone and cried. She curled up on the bed and the tears didn't stop. It wasn't supposed to end this way. There was so much left that she would never have. Dying alone in this cold, sterile room was not at all what she had in mind.

She tried to stifle her sobbing when she heard a light knock and the sliding glass door opened. She rubbed her tears on the corner of the blanket and tried to sit up. _It must be time for them to check my vitals again, _ she thought to herself. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder, and they weren't checking on her, they we climbing into her bed.

"NO!" She screamed, as she tried to get away. "I'm contagious." She said as she felt a hand around her waist.

"Easy, Kate, easy. It's just me." The familiar voice spoke softly.

"Castle?" she said, as she turned to face him. "What are you doing in here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ms. Beckett, Ms Beckett. Are you okay?" the nurse said as she placed her gloved hand on Kate's shoulder.

Kate sat up, startled. She looked around to see the nurse, and no Castle.

_It was a dream. _

Kate sat up and sighed. She tried to hold the tears back yet again. Not only would she never be able to give her dad a hug, or kiss his cheek, she would never see Castle again either. Without him, what was she anymore?

The nurse asked her the usual questions and took her vital signs. She left a clean pair of scrubs on the table and left without saying anything else.

Kate grabbed the scrubs and slid off the bed. She shuffled over to the small bathroom in the corner of the room and turned on the shower. Thinking a warm shower would help her feel better, she peeled off the dirty scrubs and threw them into the basket in the corner. A few minutes later, she was standing in the shower, motionless and exhausted. _This is ridiculous._ She thought, as she washed her hair. The shampoo they had given her wasn't great, but at least she was clean. She finally stepped out and toweled off, reaching for the clean clothes and putting them on. She dried her hair the best she could with the towel, and ran a comb through it. She let out a big sigh as she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her face was red and her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying. She shook her head and walked slowly back to the bed. Pushing her feet into the slippers, she climbed into the bed and stared blankly at the wall. Eventually, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Castle was in his room, talking on the phone with Alexis. His attempts to hold back his tears were not succeeding. He talked softly, almost in a whisper. He had talked to his mother earlier in the day, and they both knew that he would probably not be coming home from this horrible place. As much as he missed them, he missed Kate even more. There had not been a day in the last two years that they had not talked. She was his best friend, and she meant more to him then anyone ever had. Now, they would never have that chance.

"Thanks sweetie. I love you too." He said quietly, before hanging up the phone. The tears now fell freely since no one was around to see him cry. He lay down on the bed and pulled the blankets up to his chest. Running his fingers through his hair, the tears fell like rain.

Kate woke up, startled by the sudden noise near her bed. She groaned as she realized it was just the nurse coming to check her vitals, again, and bring the latest installment of food. Well, it was supposed to be food, but most of it was tasteless and the coffee was horrible. She missed her regular lattes courtesy of Castle. _There he is again…I need to stop thinking about him! _ She pulled the tray toward her, and lifted the cover. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a burger, and French fries still wrapped in Remy's paper. She looked up, and saw the nurse coming closer with what looked like a milkshake. The nurse placed in on the tray, and handed her a note. She opened it and read:

_Just because we're isolated doesn't mean we need to eat like prisoners. Enjoy. – Rick_

Kate's smile grew wider as she took a big gulp of the milkshake. Of course, it was her favorite flavor and after a closer inspection, the burger was exactly the way she liked it too. He never missed the details. She picked it up and savored the flavor, wondering if this was the last Remy's she would ever eat. She was dipping her fries into the ketchup when she heard the loud buzzing noise coming from the phone. She wiped her fingers before picking it up.

"Beckett."

"Do you have to be so formal when you know it isn't a dead body?"

"No, I guess not. Just a habit I guess."

"I can understand that, girl. How are you really?"

"Oh, Lanie. I'm so sad, and I'm bored! There is nothing to do in here but wait. I don't even have any books to read or anything. "

"Well, I can fix some of that. I'm going to head over to your place and get you some things to make you a bit more comfortable. Any requests?"

"Oh, gosh. Thanks Lanie. I wish I could hug you and tell you how great you are."

"I know sweetie. I know."

Kate gave Lanie a short list of some things that she would like from her apartment. They chatted for a few minutes about Esposito, and of course, Lanie had to ask about Castle.

"I haven't even talked to him, Lanie. He did somehow manage to send me Remy's for dinner tonight."

"Wow – that's something. I don't know how he pulled that off, but he is over the top in love with you girl. You better tell him now, before it's too late."

Kate rolled her eyes and promised her friend that she would think about it. She hung up the phone with a smile, and dove back into her dinner. As she ate, her mind wandered about all the times she and Castle had shared Remy's.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate slept peacefully for the first time since she had been stuck in this cold and sterile room. It felt more like a cell than a hospital. Everything was white and the lights were too bright. She wanted to move around, but she hadn't left the room since she'd been taken in and stripped of everything. It had been two days and she still didn't have any answers as to what was happening or if she'd be able to get on with her life. She stretched her arms over her head, and pushed the covers off. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. As she stood up and started toward the bathroom, she heard the door open. Turning around, she saw the nurse walking to the bed.

"Good morning, Ms. Beckett."

"Is it? Please, call me Kate."

"Ok, Kate. How are you feeling today?" She asked as she slipped the blood pressure cuff onto Kate's arm.

"I'm fine, but I'm bored out of my mind. Any chance I could at least go for a walk?"

"I might be able to arrange that, I'll see what I can do." She replied, slipping the thermometer under Kate's tongue.

Kate sighed and waited. The nurse removed the thermometer and the blood pressure cuff.

"Someone will be here in a little while to draw blood. You can change while you wait." The nurse handed her a bag and left the room, closing the door behind her. Kate curiously looked into the bag and found a t-shirt, yoga pants, her favorite shampoo, body wash, a razor, chap stick, some hair ties, and fuzzy slippers. A small smile crept onto her face as she reached for the small piece of paper tucked inside one of the slippers. She unfolded it and read:

_Hope this helps to lift your spirits. – Rick_

Still smiling, Kate walked into the small bathroom and stripped out of the scrubs. She threw them into the bin and started the shower. A little while later, she stepped out, and toweled off. She was definitely in better spirits as she got dressed, and combed her hair. She pulled it back into a messy bun, slid into the fuzzy slippers, and padded out to the bed. As she went to sit down, she noticed some books on the table. She laughed as she saw they were Patterson and Connelly's latest mysteries. She grabbed the top one off the stack and settled into the chair to read. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't notice the figure standing beside her.

"Excuse me, Kate. "

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I'm here to draw your blood."

"Of course," Kate replied with a sigh. She got up from the chair and moved back to the bed. She sat on it and pulled up her sleeve. The technician swabbed the inside of her elbow with alcohol, and then inserted the needle. Kate took a deep breath and waited as the tubes filled up. He slowly pulled out the needle, covered it with cotton and then a band-aid. He smiled, and left the room. Kate leaned back onto the bed and opened her book. Not five minutes passed, when she saw the nurse in the doorway.

"Hi." Kate said

"Hi, there. I have a surprise for you." The nurse said with a smile. Kate put the book down and walked to the door. She was skeptical as she stepped outside the room and saw the nurse was holding a pair of slip-on shoes. She handed them to Kate and told her to put them on. Kate left her slippers behind and slid into the shoes.

"Thanks." Kate said as she walked beside the nurse.

"No problem, Kate. I'm just following orders." Kate's face crumpled as she tried to figure out the meaning behind that comment.

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you that, but I think you are going to like it."

They walked down a long corridor, toward double doors. When they were opened, Kate squinted at the bright sunlight. In front of her was a small, fenced in yard with a few bushes and trees. In the center, was a picnic table set for two. The nurse quietly excused herself to go back to work and Kate just stood there, breathing in the fresh air and enjoying the sunshine. She closed her eyes, smiling and was just starting to relax when she felt someone's arms coming around her waist and enclosing her in a hug. At first she jumped, but when she recognized the scent, she pulled the arms in closer. She leaned into him, and smiled.

"Hey Castle." She said.

"Hey yourself, Kate. I take it you are happy to see me?"

She finally turned around and faced him. There were tears in her eyes when she said, "You have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow…I am overwhelmed by the number of people that have added me either as favorite author or to your story alerts. Thank you so much for reading! I promise to keep it coming as long as you keep reading it. It makes me feel good that you are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. It feels like there is a double rainbow in my heart! **___

Kate stood there for a moment, just enjoying the closeness when she suddenly reached around and pinched herself. She chuckled at the fact that it hurt, but at least she knew she wasn't dreaming. Without moving too much, she reached over and pinched him as well. When he jumped back and screamed, she laughed.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot.

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming." Kate answered with a smirk.

"You're supposed to pinch yourself, not me!" He cried out.

Kate just smiled at his childish behavior. He finally smiled back and pulled her closer again. He gave her a quick hug before releasing her and taking her hand. They walked together to the picnic table and sat down.

Her smile got wider when she looked down and saw the food. There were sandwiches, potato chips, fresh fruit, chocolate chip cookies and iced tea. The look on his face told her that he was responsible, but he didn't utter a single word. She just knew. It was not a fancy meal by any means, but considering their current residence, it felt like a gourmet dinner. She sipped the iced tea and looked over at him.

"What?" He said.

"I'm just so happy to see you, Rick. These last few days have been just horrible. Now, I feel like I can smile again."

"I'm pretty happy to see you too, Kate. It feels like it's been weeks, but it's only been 2 days." He said, with his eyes smiling at her.

They didn't say much during the meal; they just ate and snuck glances across the table. Kate would catch him looking at her and she would throw a napkin or a chip at him. He would just keep staring, and her cheeks were turning red. Pretty soon, they were both laughing and just being themselves.

Kate had finished her sandwich and was sipping at her tea. She suddenly looked sad and could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes. She put her glass down, and put her face in her hands. Before she knew what was happening, he was sitting beside her, holding her as she cried. He kissed the top of her head and held her close.

"Talk to me Kate. Tell me what's going on in the extraordinary mind of yours." He said softly, rubbing her back.

She pulled away slowly, looking down at the ground. His shirt was wet from her tears and she couldn't stop them.

"There's so much I wanted to do with my life, Castle. I just can't believe that this is where it's going to end."

He lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes were red and he could see the pain behind them.

"At least you aren't alone, Kate. I'm here too."

"I know, Rick, and you really have no idea how glad I am that you are here too. It makes everything a little easier on both of us. I'm sure you miss your family." 

Rick pulled back just a little and sighed. "I can't believe I won't ever get to see her get married, Kate. I won't be there to walk her down the aisle, embarrass her during the father/daughter dance, or help her find her first house. I won't ever meet my grandchildren either."

Kate reached out and took his hand. She laced her fingers with his and leaned in resting her head on his shoulder. "I can totally see you at the zoo with your 2 year old granddaughter on your shoulders, just dancing away and her laughing at you. Her smiles would make your eyes light up even more, and you would completely be smitten with her."

"Would I still be ruggedly handsome?" Rick asked, teasing her, trying to keep from crying.

She rolled her eyes at him, but she couldn't help but imagine him a little older…maybe a touch of gray at the temples. She smiled as she looked up at him, and said one word, "Definitely."

He smiled back at her and she leaned up to kiss his cheek. She pulled him in close as they sat there just holding each other. They didn't speak, they just held on. It wasn't long after that, the nurse came out and told them it was time to go back inside. Standing up, they walked hand in hand back into the building.

Meanwhile, the technicians were in the lab checking the levels on Kate and Rick's blood. They weren't seeing what they thought they would, and they weren't sure how to explain it. What they did know, was that everything was about to change.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked back the long corridor and stopped in front of the small room that belonged to Rick. He took her in his arms, and held her tight for a few minutes before releasing her. She looked up into his eyes, and saw how sad he was.

"I'm so sorry, Rick."

"For what, Kate. You didn't do anything wrong."

"You're upset, and it's because of me. I shouldn't have brought up your family. That was very insensitive of me."

"I'm not mad at you, Kate. I'm sorry for the things that you're going to miss out on too. Do you want to talk about it?"

He took her hand and led her into his small room. It was identical to hers, except facing the other direction. They sat on the bed and she looked down at the floor. They sat in silence for a while, and then she looked up at him, puzzled.

"Wait, is it okay that I'm in here with you, Castle?"

"Yes, it's fine. I talked to the doctor earlier and he said that since we are both affected, we can't hurt each other. It's safe for us to be together as long as they keep monitoring us closely."

Kate let out a sigh of relief, happy that she didn't have to leave him just yet. Going back to her cold and lonely room held no appeal for her at the moment. She was happy just sitting her with him, talking about nothing in particular.

He reached out to her and pulled her close. "Talk to me, Kate. Please. "

"There's just so much I wanted to do, Castle. This is not how my life is supposed to end. I'm supposed to either die a hero or old. I can't believe I'll never see my dad again. I miss him so much."

Castle reached around and rubbed her back. She kept looking at the floor as she talked.

"I'll never make Captain."

"Captain?"

"Yes, Captain, Castle. It's the next step up for me. I'm not going to take Montgomery's job from him, but I figured he'd eventually get promoted and I'd step into his spot. Why is that so hard to believe?"

" It..it…it's not." Castle stammered. "I just wasn't thinking about that at all."

"What were you thinking of?" Kate said, with a small smile.

"Oh, the usual girly stuff. Marriage, kids, travel. You know. The stuff everyone wants."

"I want that too. I always thought I'd get married, have a couple of kids. I'd name my daughter after my mom, and my son's middle name would be after my dad." Kate's voice drifted off as she started to cry. Castle pulled her in as close as possible and enveloped her in a hug. She reached around him, and held him close as well. They just sat there, realizing that everything they knew had changed. The room was eerily quiet as the door opened.

"Excuse me, but we need to check both of you again." They heard the male voice say.

"Sure. Can we have a minute?" Castle replied, softly. He reached over to the small table and grabbed the box of tissues for Kate. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Releasing herself from him, she stepped down and shuffled over to the sink in the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and dried it off. Taking a deep breath, she headed back out to be near Castle again.

The nurse had just finished taking Rick's vitals and drawing blood. The followed the usual procedure for Kate, and then left the room. Kate and Rick were both quiet as they sat on the bed. Neither of them had much to say just then.

Kate leaned into him and he gave her a quick squeeze. He smiled as he held up a deck of cards.

"Where did you get those?"

"The nurse. All I have to do is get her an autographed copy of all the Nikki Heat books and she is at my mercy." Rick replied, with a glimmer in his eye.

"Really? Why does that surprise me? Kate said, chuckling.

"I am full of surprises, dear Kate." He said, as they both hopped off the bed. They walked to the small table and sat down in the chairs.

"So, what are we playing for, Writer boy?"


	6. Chapter 6

_*****My heart is so happy when I open my e-mail and see all the wonderful reviews. I know my chapters are short, but it's the only way I can get them done right now. I am in my last 8 weeks of student teaching and my free time is very limited. This is one way that I relieve stress and relax. I promise to keep the chapters coming as long as you are reviewing. Enjoy! **_

_**** No, I don't own Castle, just enjoy watching and writing about the characters.****_

Kate smiled as Rick shuffled the cards. They decided on Texas Holdem poker and he dealt them out.

"You didn't answer my question?"

"What question?"

"What are we playing for? And you'd better not say clothes!" Kate said smiling.

"Hmm, we don't have gummy bears either. How about secrets or fantasies? We have to tell a secret about ourselves, or reveal something else that we would have liked to do in life. Winner gets to pick which the loser tells."

"Really? That's all you got?"

"Do you have better idea, Detective?"

"Actually, No, I don't. I just like to push your buttons." Kate giggled

Castle waggled his eyebrows as the game started.

Kate won the first hand, so Castle had to tell a secret. Her smile grew as she thought about what the author Richard Castle could be hiding.

"I have a tattoo." He said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Really? Where is it, Castle?"

"It's on my right hip."

"Show me."  
"Really, Kate?"

"Yes. Show me. "

Castle was startled at that request. He stood up slowly and untied his sweatpants. Walking closer to her, he pulled them down a few inches and lifted up the bottom of his boxers. True to his word, he had a tattoo. He put himself back together and sat down again.

Rick won the next hand and asked Kate for a secret. She rolled her eyes before telling him something she had never told anyone.

"I broke up with Demming for you."

Rick put his cards down and his mouth dropped. He just sat there, looking at her, not knowing what to say. He didn't say anything. He looked over at her, and she was smiling. Although he had seen her smile hundreds of times, this one was different. It was a shy and nervous smile. She looked down at the floor as she started talking.

"He was a great guy, Rick, but he wasn't what I really wanted. When I finally decided to be honest with myself, you were gone."

"You could have come with me, Kate."

"Oh, please. I was about to tell you how I felt and in prances Gina. You walked off with her for the whole summer, and didn't even call. I never got over that."

"Kate, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"I know, Rick. I just thought you should know. "Kate said, as she stared at the floor.

He moved his chair so he was sitting right next to her. He reached for her hand, and she looked up at him. He wiped the tear from her cheek and cupped it with his hand. She kissed his palm and closed her eyes.

"How about we take a break from the game for a while Kate." He said softly.

"That's fine. I don't think I could handle more right now anyway." She had opened her eyes, and he had lifted her chin so she was looking straight at him.

"Are you sure? 'Cause there's something I really want to tell you."

"Fine Castle, just get it over with." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I've always wanted to kiss you."

Kate laughed as she pulled away just an inch or so.

"You did, Castle. We kissed the night we saved Ryan and Esposito from Warren Lockwood."

"True, but that was just a decoy. I want to do it when it's just us. No interruptions, no phones, no cases. Just you and me. "

Kate didn't speak; she felt her heart starting to race and the butterflies in her stomach. She leaned into him and their lips had barely touched when they heard a knock. They quickly pulled away before the nurse came into the room.

"Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett?"

"Yes?" They said at the same time.

"The doctor would like to speak with you. Will you come with me please."

They both stood up and followed the nurse out of the room. Castle reached down for Kate's hand and she took it. She squeezed it lightly and smiled at him while they walked down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

_****So sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I have been swamped with school and teaching and have had zero time to write. I will do my best to post at least once a week until my student teaching is complete. I know the chapters are short, but it's all I can do to write any fanfiction right now. Thanks so much for the great reviews, and for reading. ****_

Chapter 7

They walked down a long corridor and turned to the right. The nurse led the way, and Kate and Rick followed. The looks on their faces showed how nervous they were, but also glad that they weren't alone. They walked into a room and sat down. The nurse left them saying that the doctor would be there in a few minutes. They sat nervously for a few minutes until Kate finally spoke.

"Castle, I'm scared." She said looking down at her hands.

"Me too, Kate. Me too. " He reached over and took her hand in his, lifting it up to kiss it. He moved his chair closer so that she could lean on his shoulder. Just as she leaned in, she heard the door open and the doctor entered. He was in his mid to late 50s with brown hair just starting to gray at the temples. He was slim and in good shape. His blue eyes were kind along with his smile. He sat in the chair behind his desk and opened a folder.

"Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett. I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. Please forgive me for not shaking you hand. I'm Dr. James Pomatter. You can call me Jim."

"Nice to meet you, Jim." Castle replied. "You can call me Rick, and this is Kate." Kate smiled at Rick's obvious control of the situation. The men chatted for a minute before getting down to business.

"I wanted to talk to you about your bloodwork and all the other tests we have done since you've been here. Since it's a personal medical issue, I need to talk to each of you alone after we go over some general information."

Kate took that quiet moment to speak up. "Jim, I think I speak for both of us when I say that you can talk about our cases with the other one present. I, for one, want him to hear what's going on with me. I'll sign something if necessary so that you don't get into any trouble." She looked at Rick and he nodded, "Same goes for me, doctor. Kate and I are going to get through this together." She smiled at him and he squeezed her hand.

"Well, I have had the chance to look over all your levels and information from the interviews from both of you as well as other people who are in the same situation. The diagnosis that we originally had is no longer valid. There were about 37 people affected by the poison. Of those, 12 have died, 7 are getting worse, and 13 have had no change at all at this point. The dilemma we have now is with the other 5, which includes the 2 of you. The only thing I can say about them is that they are a husband and wife, with a 3 year old child. They were put together in one room due to space and there has been no change in any of their conditions. Their levels have been consistent with what we thought, but without any symptoms. After 36 hours, the poison starts to manifest itself and cause headaches, nausea, blurred vision, and sometimes a rash. Have either of you had any of these symptoms?"

Kate and Rick both shook their heads no.

"So, are you saying that we are safe?" Rick asked.

"No, it's not that simple. You are still contagious, but not to each other. You can spend as much time together as you'd like while you are here. Once we know more, we can evaluate the effect on others such as friends and family. We won't have that answer for at least 2 weeks. We will have to keep you here until we know for sure, but you will have more freedom. The nurse will go over everything with you later today. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Not right now," Kate said. "Thanks, Jim." They all stood up and Jim closed the folder on his desk. Rick and Kate left the doctors office and headed down the corridor to their rooms. Kate yawned, and Rich pulled her close.

"I think I need a nap," she said, trying not to yawn again.

"Sleep sounds good actually. How about my place?" Rick said, with a grin and a wink.

"Very funny, Castle, but your room isn't any nicer than mine.

"Maybe not, but I thought you'd like the company that's all."

Kate thought about it for a minute, and couldn't deny that falling asleep in Castle's arms sounded very appealing. She looked up at him and nodded in approval.

"Ok Castle, but no funny stuff." She said with a wink.

"Scouts honor." Rick replied. Kate laughed and rolled her eyes. He'd been using that line for years and it still made her smile.

They finally made it to his room and opened the door. When they walked in, they noticed that the divider between their two rooms had been removed (she had no idea his room was right next to hers) and a couch had been added. There was also a TV, a DVD player, and a stack of movies. It took less than a minute for them to take off their shoes and claim their spots on the couch. Rick sat with his back to the arm rest, and Kate settled between his legs, resting her head on his chest. He put his hands on her stomach and kissed the top of her head. She grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, and covered them both.

She snuggled in close to him and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep, comforted by the fact that they were together.

_****Does anyone know where I got the doctor's name? If you caught it, then you are a true Nathan Fillion fan. If you didn't, then you are missing out…LOL****_


	8. Chapter 8

Kate snuggled closer to her warm pillow. She took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. A small smile crossed her lips as she realized where she was. She stayed still so not to wake him, but gently pulled his arms tighter around her and closed her eyes.

Castle felt Kate stir, and tried not to move. She was warm and soft. Her hair tickled his face as she moved around. He smiled as she pulled his arms closer and didn't want to move. He could stay this way forever.

A short time later, Kate stretched and rolled onto her stomach. Reaching around his waist, she hugged him and felt him pull her closer. She looked up at him and saw his blue eyes twinkling.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey yourself." He said quietly.

She reached up and touched his jaw. He leaned just a little to lightly kiss her fingers. She smiled, and moved closer.

_Here goes nothing_ Kate thought to herself.

She leaned into him and whispered, "Do you want to know another secret, Castle?" His eyes grew wide as he nodded his head.

"Kate, you know you can tell me anything."

"I broke up with Josh to be with you," she said…so softly that he could barely hear her.

She looked deep into his eyes then down to his lips. Then, before he even had a chance to speak, her lips were on his. His arms immediately pulled her closer as he traced her lips with his tongue, asking for access. She gave it to him and a soft moan escaped her lips. She felt him smile and she chuckled. He pulled away just far enough so he could look her to her eyes.

"Oh, Kate." He said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear while he looked into her gorgeous eyes.

"Castle, you talk too much."

This time, there were no security guards or friends in danger. It was just Rick and Kate, alone in a room of a soft couch, exploring their feelings. They had been flirting for years and were now realizing how deep those feelings truly were.

Rick sat up, with his hands on Kate's cheeks, never breaking the kiss. She moved along with him, and was soon sitting on his lap. Her hands moved to his hair as the kiss grew more passionate. Moans and groans of pleasure came from them as they made out like teenagers. His hands moved to her waist, going ever so slightly under her t-shirt. Her skin was warm and her waist was trim. She didn't push him away, she had just reached out to put her hands on his waist before tugging on his t-shirt.

He pulled a few inches away, gasping for air. She smiled as she ran her fingers along his chest and kissed his collarbone.

"Wait!" he said breathlessly.

"What?"

Looking at the clock, he realized it was 4:55.

"Kate, as much as I am enjoying this, and believe me I am, someone will be coming to bring us dinner and check our vitals at 5:00. I don't know about you, but I could use a few minutes to regroup before they take my blood pressure. Not to mention my other problem." He glanced down at his pants and Kate's eyes followed his. She giggled and nodded.

Giving him a whisper soft kiss, she said, "Raincheck then," and climbed off his lap.

She padded to the bathroom and checked her reflection. Her hair was a mess, her lips were swollen, and her cheeks were flushed. She splashed some cold water on her face and pulled out her ponytail holder. After running her fingers through her it, she put it back up into a messy bun. The nurse was checking Castle's blood pressure when she returned to the room.

The nurse removed the cuff and jotted the numbers down in Castle's file. She looked at him asking, "Mr. Castle, your blood pressure is slightly elevated. Are you feeling alright?"

"Actually, I've never felt better," he said with a wink. He caught Kate's eye and she smiled back at him. She crossed the room and sat on the bed beside Castle. Extending her arm for the nurse to check her blood pressure, she had a feeling that her numbers would be elevated as well.


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't long before their food arrived and they sat and ate together. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Castle had Kate laughing so hard as he told stories of some of the fans he had encountered over the years. Kate told stories of different things she had come across as a cop and they were both smiling. The nurse came to take their trays and Rick moved to sit on the couch. Kate, however, went to investigate the stack of DVDs that were left for them.

"Anything interesting, Kate?" he asked, as he watched.

"A few classics and some others I haven't seen. There's Stiletto, Waitress, Serenity, Blast from the Past, Quantum of Solace, and the Librarian. Any of those interest you?"

"I think Quantum of Solace is a Bond movie. Let's watch that one first, and then you can pick the next one."

"Ok, Castle. That's fair. "Kate said, as she put the movie in. She went to sit beside him on the couch and he put his arm around her. After the movie started, she tucked her feet under her, grabbed the blanket, and settled in. Her head was resting on his chest and he was making lazy circles on her arm. They made comments about the movie and about halfway through, Castle sat up and stretched.

"Man, I could really use some chocolate, and popcorn. How about you, Kate?"

"Ymm, sounds good, but how are we going to do that, Castle? This isn't a hotel; we can't just order room service."

"True, but being Richard Castle has its advantages, even when quarantined." Kate rolled her eyes at the comment and shifted just a little so he could stand up. He made his way to the corner of the room, and emerged a couple of minutes later with a basket. He came back over, and put the basket on the floor next to the couch. He reached in, pulling out 2 cans of Pepsi, then handed Kate some Twizzlers, Skittles, M & M's and a bag of potato chips. Kate just sat there, with her mouth hanging open. He pulled the blanket over their laps again, and settled in.

"How?"

"Alexis, with the help of one of the nurses. Alexis did the shopping, and dropped it off. The nurse picked it up from the front office, and brought it back here. She also brought some things from home for me, along with a few things that you asked for from Lanie."

Kate couldn't help but smile. She snuggled closer to him, tore into the chips and opened her Pepsi. She leaned over to give him a quick kiss as he hit "PLAY" on the remote. After a few minutes, they were watching the movie and munching away on the treats.

The movie ended and they were still snuggled together under the blanket. Kate had fallen asleep on Rick's chest and his arm was wrapped tightly around her. He kissed the top of her head before giving in to the sleepiness he felt. A small smile graced his face as he drifted off to sleep, in the arms of the woman he loved.

Kate awoke with a start a few hours later when she heard the door open. The nurse had returned to take their vitals and Kate gingerly woke Rick as well. They both sat up and stretched, but neither of them wanted to move from their current spots. The nurse made the usual notes on their charts, and excused herself.

"This is getting to be a habit, Rick. I keep falling asleep on you."

"I don't mind, Kate. I'm just glad you're here."

"Me too, but I could stand to get some real sleep. I need to stretch out on the bed. "Kate said, as she stood up and walked to the other side of the room. She found a box in the corner with her name on it and opened it. In it she found all the things she asked Lanie to bring including her I-Pod and some books. She fished around in the box for some clean clothes, and padded to the bathroom. Rick was looking through the box from Alexis, and had the same thing on his mind. He pulled out a pair of pajama pants, boxers, and a t-shirt. He kissed her as she walked by and she smiled.

"Leaving me so soon, Detective?"

"No, Castle. I just want to take a shower if that's ok with you. "She said, as she nipped his lip with her teeth.

"Oooh – mind if I join you?" He asked, with a devious grin on his face.

"In your dreams, Castle. I won't be long. How about some cards when I get out?"

"Ok, Kate, whatever you want." He kissed her this time, and she used every ounce of resistance to not invite him into the shower. As much as she wanted it, she wasn't quite ready for that. Another game of truth/fantasy poker was just what she needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate got undressed and turned the water on. Sliding the curtain open, she slipped under the warm water and just let it run over her. She stood there for a while, just letting the water soak into her skin, thinking about the last few days.

Rick sat in the chair for a few minutes, before deciding to shower as well. As much as he wanted to be with Kate, he knew how vulnerable she was. She meant too much to him, and he was not willing to risk their friendship. He showered and shaved quickly, smiling to himself. He knew just what to do to make her smile.

Kate stepped out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. She could hear him rustling around, and smiled, wondering what he was up to. She ran a comb though her hair, and stepped out of the bathroom. She laughed when she saw what was on the table.

There were piles of poker chips, drinks for both of them, a bowl of nuts, and a bowl of pretzels.

"Alexis?" she asked as she walked closer.

"Yes. I was going through the box she sent and found all kinds of goodies. I thought we could play real poker tonight, if that's ok with you."

"Ok, Mr. Castle. You deal, and prepare to be beaten." She said, with a devious grin. He dealt the cards and the game began.

An hour later, Rick dealt the final hand. Kate was laughing as she stacked her massive piles of chips and looked over to his sad little pile. She had won almost every hand. She grabbed a few pretzels from the bowl and took a drink.

"What's the matter, Ricky? Can't stand to lose to a girl?"

He shuffled the cards and smiled at her…clearly annoyed. He dealt and the game began.

"Texas holdem…winner take all." He said, as she looked at her cards.

"Fine by me, Writer Boy." She looked at her cards, raised her eyebrows, and tossed about 20 chips into the middle of the table.

Castle counted his chips, looked at his cards, and tossed in the same amount. He laid out the next card and waited.

Kate tapped her fingers, checked her cards again, and smiled.

"All in." She said – pushing the huge stack of chips to the middle of the table.

Rick furrowed his brow, chuckled, and pushed his few remaining chips to the huge pile that was Kate's.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He said with a devilish grin.

Kate just smiled and put her cards face down.

"I fold." She said.

"What?"

"I fold."

"That is so not fair Kate." 

"Fair has nothing to do with it, Ricky. You win. You get all those chips." Kate said, as she stood up and walked over to him.

"I don't want the chips; I wanted to beat you fair and square."

"I guess you'll never know, will you?" She gathered up all the cards, and pushed the chips in front of him.

"Winner take all, Castle. Claim your prize." She said, sitting on his lap.

"So what's my prize, Detective? Chocolate, coffee, ice cream?"

"No, silly; your prize is me!"

She leaned in, taking his face in her hands. She pressed her lips to his ever so lightly, and then reached down to put his hands around her waist. He smiled, and deepened the kiss. She reached around, putting one hand on his broad shoulders, and one on his neck. His fingers moved to her hair, and pulled her toward him. She traced his lips with her tongue, and she heard him moan. They didn't move from that spot for quite a while, they just stayed and enjoyed one another.

A few hours later, Kate woke up to Rick kissing her neck. At some point during the night, they had decided to go to sleep, but she didn't want to be alone. They had cuddled together on the bed, and fell into a blissful slumber. His hand was on her stomach, and he had pushed her hair away so he could nuzzle her neck.

"Good morning." He said when he felt her stir.

"Good morning." She replied, not moving a muscle.

Now that she was awake, he decided his tactics needed to change. He slowly moved up to her ear, and kissed it, before nibbling on it. Then, he worked his way down her jaw, until he was just below her lips.

Kate just stayed still for a while, enjoying the sensations that Rick was bringing out in her. She shifted just slightly, so she was on her back, instead of on her side. When he reached her lips, she leaned up and kissed him.

As always, it started out slow, but quickly turned passionate. Being here with him was bringing all her feelings to the surface. Knowing that she would probably never see her family or friends again made her sad, but having Rick her, helped her to forget their eminent doom. He was all she had, and was determined to make the best of it. She wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair. He moved to pull himself on top of her, and he felt her smile. They got lost in each other's touch once again.

Kate pushed up Rick's t-shirt, and ran her fingers across his bare back. He moaned into her mouth, and then moved to kiss her neck. She scratched him ever so slightly and he sucked on her pulse point. She hugged him to her, and he pulled away just a little.

"Kate." He said, breathlessly.

"Oh, Castle." She said.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"I think it's called making out, Castle." She said with a chuckle, her green eyes twinkling.

She looked over at him, his hair all mussed and a day of stubble on his face. His blue eyes were twinkling and he was smiling.

"What are you smiling at, Castle?"

"Just happy to be here with you."

"Yep, it's true. You finally got me into your bed."

He laughed, and then his expression turned serious. He looked into her eyes, and took her hand in his. Kissing her hand, he started to speak.

"While it's true you are in my bed, that is not why I'm so happy. Being here with you these last few days has helped me to cope with the war that is currently raging in our bodies. Not knowing when or if we'll ever get out of here is hard for me to deal with. With you here, I feel like I can handle anything."

She leaned up, and gently kissed his cheek. Pulling him into an embrace, they just stayed quiet for a little while. He kissed her softly and sat up.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. " Looking at the clock, he noticed that breakfast would soon be arriving. Stretching his legs over to the side, he found his slippers, and slid them on. Standing up, he walked across the room to the boxes that Alexis had sent.

Kate sat up, stretched, and found her slippers as well. She slipped her feet into them, and headed to the bathroom. She made it about 3 steps, before falling to the floor.

Rick heard the noise, and turned around to find her lying on the floor. He reached over to hit the CALL button on the wall, and then sat down beside her. Reaching down to her, he put her head in his lap and quietly called her name.


	11. Chapter 11

The quiet in the room quickly vanished as 2 nurses and a doctor rushed into the room. They found Kate lying on the floor with her head in Rick's lap. They checked her vitals, and after accessing she had no broken bones, they gently moved her into the bed.

Thinking fast, the put an oxygen tube in her nose and inserted an IV for fluids. Being that she was under their constant care, they had to work fast to ensure that the worst was not the case. Rick moved back a few steps to give them room to work, but a look of worry consumed his face. He ran his fingers through his hair, as the tears started to fall.

"Mr. Castle."

"Mr. Castle."

"Mr. Castle." The nurse repeated until he responded.

"I'm sorry…what?" He replied, obviously worried about her.

"She is awake, you can see her now."

"What happened?"

"The doctor is going to run a few tests to be sure, but it seems that her iron levels have dropped significantly. There are no signs of trauma or areas of concern. We will continue to monitor her closely, but she should be fine in a few hours. She is a bit groggy, but the iron supplement we are giving her should help."

"Thank you." Rick said, with a small smile. As he walked toward the bed they were just in together, his heart sank. She suddenly looked so tired and pale. She gave him a smile, and he walked over and took her hand in his.

"Bet you've never had this effect on a girl before, have you Castle?" she said, smiling.

"No, I can't say that I have Kate, and I hope it never happens again." 

"Mr. Castle?"

"Yes Doctor?"  
"I would like to check your iron levels as well to be sure that you are not affected, if that is alright with you."

"Of course, I'll be right there."

Rick took her hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it. He leaned over and touched his lips to hers.

"I was so worried about you, Kate."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

"I'll be back soon, ok? Try to get some rest."

"OK, I will. "

He kissed her forehead, and headed toward the door. As he walked, he heard her whisper. "Love you." He turned back, smiling, saying. "Love you too, KB."

As it turned out, his levels were fine, and with the help of the iron supplements, Kate was back to her old self in 2 days. They were still being closely monitored, but they had more freedom than other patients in the hospital. Alexis had sent another box, containing the books Castle needed to give to the nurse. She also included a box for Kate, sent from Lanie. Along with various snacks, movies, games, and books, she had included a couple of other items that Kate had not asked for. Kate giggled when she saw them, hidden in the bottom of the box. Castle, ever the child, couldn't resist peeking over her shoulder as she tried to unpack.

"So, Kate, what's in there?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out….maybe." She replied. She leaned up and kissed him softly. Ever since their heartfelt declarations of their love a few days ago, she felt more at ease than ever with him. It would be at least a week before they found out if they could go home or not, and they were both determined to make the best of their situation.

She dropped everything back into the box, deciding to wait until later, or tomorrow.

"How about a walk, Writer boy?" She asked, as she wrapped her arms around him.

Leaning down to kiss her lips, he replied, "I can think of other ways to get my exercise, Detective."

"Like what, Castle? Boxing, jumping rope, fencing, laser tag?"

He just smiled down at her, kissed her again with more passion, and then left her standing there while he got on his shoes. Taking her hand in his, they left the room, and headed toward the double doors that led them outside. Pulling her closer and kissing her hand, he told her again, "I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Rick."


	12. Chapter 12

They walked and talked into the evening, and when the sun was setting, he pulled her tight into his arms as they watched the amazing colors through the trees. He kissed the top of her head and he pulled her close, inhaling the scent of her hair. The breeze blew just enough for her hair to tickle his nose, and he smiled. She pulled away, turned around, and reached out to hold him closer.

"Have I told you lately how grateful I am that you're here with me, Castle? I don't think I would have survived this long alone."

"You have, Kate, many times. I'm glad I'm here too. I know it's not the best of circumstances, but I'm glad we're finally together."

"Well, you ARE the last man on earth." She said with a devious grin.

She finally pulled out of his embrace, and they walked to a bench that was nearby. The sun had gone down by then, but the lights of the complex had come on, leaving them in shadows. She could easily make out his features, and the fact that he was smiling.

"What has you so happy, Mr. Castle?"

"You. I miss everyone else, but I can't imagine what it would be like if you weren't here. I know our future is uncertain, I want to make the best of the time we do have."

Kate saw tears welling up in his eyes, and pulled him into her arms. He let the tears fall freely as he talked about Alexis, his mother, even the guys at the station. She began to cry too as she thought of her father, and her friends at the precinct. She and Lanie had talked on the phone almost every day, but it wasn't the same.

"You know what I miss, Castle?"

"What?"

"My daily coffee and bear claw; the Chinese food at all hours, the hot dogs in the park, Remy's…I even miss your eggs. I miss your crazy CIA theories. I miss working with you. We made a great team. I could always count on you." 

"You saved my life more than once, Detective. You even laughed at my dumb jokes. "

She wasn't laughing then. She was looking deep into the eyes of the one man that she had ever let past her walls. She saw tenderness there, along with friendship, love, and lust. She smiled as she pressed her lips to his.

A moment later, he pulled away. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak.

"I know you didn't like me much when we first met, Kate. I was an arrogant playboy only wanting one thing from you. At first, I stuck around because I was bored with my life, and you were a challenge. I soon realized that you wouldn't take any crap from me. I brought you coffee, bought you a ridiculously expensive gown for an undercover operation, and I even gave up $100,000 to find your mom's killer. What you didn't know, is that I also gave you my heart.

"I know this isn't the best of circumstances or setting, but I don't want to wait any longer. When Alexis sent me some things from home, I asked her to include this as well."

Before she knew it, he was down on one knee in front of her, holding a small velvet box. He opened it, and placing the box in her hand said these words.

"Katherine Beckett, I know we've had our rough times, and we missed so many chances to be together. I don't know what my future holds, but I know I want you to be in it. Will you marry me?"

Kate sat there, speechless, she looked at the ring and into the eyes of the man she loved.

"Kate, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that this was an impulse decision. Trust me, it wasn't. I was shopping for a birthday gift for Alexis about 6 months ago and this ring caught my eye. I was just waiting for the right time."

Kate slowly removed the ring from the box, and Rick moved so he was sitting beside her. It was a platinum setting, with an emerald cut ruby in the middle, flanked by 2 small diamonds.

Tears fell onto her cheeks as she spoke.

"I was still with Josh 6 months ago." 

"Yes, I know. I guess somewhere in my heart I hoped we would be together someday. I wasn't even sure if I'd ever have the chance to give you the ring, but I knew I didn't want anyone else to have it. It's one of a kind. Just like you."

Kate rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You have such a line." She paused then said, "I love it, and I love you. Yes, I'll marry you, Rick." 

"YES?" he exclaimed.

"YES! She said again, louder this time. "I would love to be your wife."

"Well, in that case, I think it's time we go back to our room and celebrate." He said, pulling her up from the bench and into a hug.

"Aren't you forgetting something here, Ricky?"

"Like what?" he said, with a confused look on his face.

She held up the ring, and placed it in his palm.

"Aren't you going to put it on me?" she asked

Taking her hand in his, he placed the ring on her left hand. It fit perfectly. She pulled him down for a kiss and they made their way back into the building and back into their room.


	13. Chapter 13

They made it back into the room laughing and smiling. He let go of her long enough to find a bottle of wine and glasses in one of the boxes from Alexis. Kate laughed as she came up behind him, and put her arms around his waist.

"Pretty sure of yourself, Castle?"

"Actually, this is from Alexis. She is a romantic and when I told her about the ring, I guess she knew better than I did what your answer would be."

He poured the wine, and handed her a glass.

"A toast – to us, and whatever our future holds."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kate."

He pulled her into a kiss, passionate and full of promise. He took her wine glass, and set it next to his on the table. He reached down, and put his hands on her hips, gently pulling at her t-shirt. She deepened the kiss, and pulled him closer.

Having just committed the rest of their lives together, she knew what would come next, but she suddenly felt like a nervous teenager. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Before we go any further, I have something for you."

She slipped out of his embrace, and walked toward the bedside table. She opened the drawer, pulled out a few books, and slid her hand all the way to the back of the drawer. She pulled out a small gold box, and closed the drawer.

Moving to the couch, she motioned for him to sit next to her. Curious and a little scared, he complied. Taking his hand in hers, she started to speak. Her voice cracked as she struggled to find the right words.

"A few months ago, after our 3 near death experiences in as many days, I had a lot of time to think. Maybe too much. Josh had turned down his latest trip, but he was working all the time and we still never saw each other. We had a day off together, and we were just going to enjoy it, when he suddenly gets a call into work. The doctor on-call had a family emergency and Josh had to cover for him. I was so mad, and I let him have it. We had a huge fight, and he left."

"I thought about visiting my dad, but ended up just wandering the city. I came across this little antique store in Tribeca, and was just looking at everything in the window. That's when I saw this."

She opened the box and in it was a man's wedding band. It was simple and classy.

"I went into the store and talked to the owner. It belonged to his grandfather. When I held it in my hand, I started to cry. "She took a deep breath and continued.

"I cried because when I held it I didn't think of Josh, I thought of you. I thought of how it would look on your hand, how it would sparkle in the light of your office as you typed your novels. I realized then and there that I had to end it with Josh. I was about to hand it back to the owner when I caught a glimpse of the inscription."

She took the ring out of the box, and handing it to Rick, asked him to read it to her.

It was faint from age, but there was no mistaking the single word etched in the antique gold.

_Always_

Tears welled up in Rick's eyes as Kate got down on one knee and asked: "Richard Castle, would you be my one and done?"

He pulled her from the floor and looking into her gorgeous eyes, he said yes.


	14. Chapter 14

She slipped the ring onto his hand and kissed him with everything she was feeling. He had pulled her onto his lap and slipped his hands under her shirt. A moan escaped her lips as he pulled away from the kiss and began assaulting her neck with kisses. Her eyes drifted closed as she enjoyed the sensation. Her arms were around his neck and she was smiling. She tipped her head a little more to the side and felt his chuckle against her neck. She reached down, and grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt, and began to pull it over his head. He pulled back and said, "Hold that thought."

Lifting her gently off of his lap, he placed her on the couch beside him and kissed her cheek. He then stood up, and walked the full length of the room before turning toward her. He looked into her eyes and said, "I need to make sure we aren't disturbed." He smiled, as he walked out of the room.

Kate sat on the couch, with a huge smile on her face. Her eyes were twinkling and she felt almost giddy. Looking down at her hand, and the gorgeous ring that was now on her finger, she knew what she had to do. She wanted to make this extra special for him, and thanks to Lanie, she could do just that. Finding the gift bag at the bottom of the box, she went into the bathroom, and closed the door.

When she first saw this in the box, she was annoyed for Lanie being so presumptuous. Her feelings had clearly changed in the last few hours since she had committed the rest of her life to Rick. She opened the small bag, and pulled out a beautiful jade green nightgown. The material was silky against her skin, and there was lace along the bottom and the top where it would dip between her breasts. The color brought out her eyes, and made her hair shine. It was just above the knee and fit perfectly. She put on some more of the cherry scented lotion that he liked so much, and combed her hair. Picking her clothes up from the floor, she went back into the room and walked over to the box from Lanie. She dropped the clothes into it, and sat on the couch. After a minute or so, she decided to lie on the bed instead. After that, she waited for her prince to return.

Rick walked out to the nurse's station and leaned on the counter. There were 3 nurses there and they all smiled.

"Good evening, Mr. Castle."

"Hello ladies." He said, with a smile.

"What can we do for you tonight?"

Rick paused, and pursed his lips. This was going to be an odd request, but he had to do it.

"I was hoping that you could arrange for Kate and I to be left alone until morning."

The ladies smiled and just looked at each other, then back at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, just the opposite actually. I asked Kate to marry me and she said yes. We would like to celebrate….in private."

Rick actually felt his cheeks flush at the request. One of the nurses grabbed their charts and glanced through them quickly.

"I don't see a problem with that, Mr. Castle. If something changes, just use the CALL button and we'll be there to help you."

"Thanks so much ladies."

He turned to leave, and then realized he needed something else. Turning around again to face them, he began to speak.

"This is rather embarrassing, but I'm hoping you can help me with something else." He said softly.

"We'll do what we can, Mr. Castle. What do you need?"

Leaning in closer, he asked them all for the item of his desire. One of the girls just laughed, another turned red, and the third nodded. She walked to the supply closet behind her and opened it with her key. Looking through the various items, she found what she was looking for and pulled it out. She locked the cabinet, and walked around the counter to stand beside Rick. Placing the box in his hand, she smiled and said.

"You go get her."

"Thanks, Cynthia. " He said as he tucked the box into the waistband of his sweatpants. He went back into the room to find his princess.

He found Kate on the bed, in a gorgeous green nightgown. She had somehow managed to dim the lights and make it look romantic, instead of the hospital room that it truly was. Soft music was playing, and she had poured more wine. He sat on the edge of the bed, as she handed him a glass of wine. He took a sip, before taking her in his arms. Her skin felt so soft and warm. He pulled back, and scooted up so he was sitting right beside her. He put his right arm around her shoulder and their legs were touching.

"Nice duds, Detective."

"Gift from Lanie."

"For me or you?" he said, smiling.

"Both, I think."

"Remind me to thank her later." He said, kissing her. He took the wine glass from her hand, and put them on the small table next to the bed. Taking her left hand with his, he looked down at the rings on their fingers.

"I can't believe we're really here, Kate."

"Me neither, Rick. I wish we were somewhere else, but at least we are finally together."

Taking his hand in hers, she looked into his eyes. They were alive with passion and desire. Kissing him with everything she felt she said.

"Make love to me, Rick."

Reaching over, she removed his t-shirt and began kissing his chest. For the next few hours, they touched and kissed every inch of each other. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives together, and they were going to make the most of it.


	15. Chapter 15

Kate was not surprised to find herself on Castle the next morning, but this was the first time she had woken up naked with him. A smile crept across her lips as she remembered the delicious things he had done to her body the night before. She looked up into his sleeping face, and pressed a soft kiss to his chest. She rested her head back down as she gazed onto his left hand and saw the ring she had given him. She chuckled as she looked at the bedside table and saw the empty condom box and all the wrappers. _Wow…no wonder I'm tired, _she thought as she counted the wrappers that were scattered all over. Rick's visit to the nurse's station had given them an amazing night. She felt him stir, and peppered his jaw with soft kisses then moved to his ear. His arms tightened around her as he opened his eyes.

"Hey." He said, sleepily.

"Hey, Castle." She replied, touching her lips to his. The kiss deepened and they both felt their bodies respond. Kate moaned as his hands touched her in all the right places. He pulled away from the kiss, and kissed her neck, before finding her pulse point. Her smile widened as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Soon, they were face to face again and he was looking into her eyes.

"We have a problem, Kate."

"What's the matter, Rick?"

"The box is empty." He said with a sigh.

"That may be true, but thanks to Lanie, we have reinforcements. " Kate chuckled as she rolled off of him and reached into the drawer. Hidden behind the books, where she had hidden the ring, was a box of condoms. She pulled it out, and shook it.

"Remind me to buy her something nice when we get out of here." He said, groaning. He reached for Kate, and they joined together again, celebrating the first morning of the rest of their lives together.

They woke a couple of hours later, and found they were hungry. They groaned as they got out of bed, and found clothes to put on. Kate took a quick shower as Rick straightened the room and called the nurse. He assured them they were both fine, but just hungry. The food would arrive in 30 minutes, which would be just enough time for Rick to shower and shave.

It wasn't Rick's homemade waffles, but they were starving and ate as if they hadn't eaten in days. Stealing kisses between bites, they realized this was a new beginning. It would be at least another week before they found out if they could go home. At least now they knew they were going home together.

"You know when we get out of here; you have to move in with me." Rick said, munching on a piece of bacon.

"Really? Why would that be?" She said, throwing a napkin at him.

"Well, being without you may be detrimental to my health, Detective. You wouldn't want that, would you?" He said, with a wink.

"Can I think about it?" She replied, laughing softly. He pulled her into a heated kiss and the conversation ended. There was a soft knock on the door and they pulled apart, smiling. Kate picked up her coffee as Rick grabbed a piece of toast and started eating.

"Good morning, how are you today?" The nurse said as she entered the room.

"We're fine, thank you. Do you need to check our vitals?"

"In a minute, Rick. I hear congratulations are in order. The night nurses told me that the two of you are engaged."

Kate smiled as she held out her left hand for the nurse to admire her ring.

"So, any idea when you'll tie the knot?"

Kate and Rick looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, we just got engaged last night, so we haven't really talked about it much. I guess it depends on when we get to go home." Rick replied, as Kate looked on. She nodded in agreement and moved closer to sit beside him on the couch.

"Well, we have a chaplain that comes in twice a week to visit the patients here. I'm sure he wouldn't mind performing the ceremony if the two of you decide you don't want to wait."

The nurse took the tray, and left the room. She let them know that another tech would be coming in about 15 minutes to take blood and their vitals. Kate and Rick sat silently on the couch, thinking.

"Well?"

"What?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Rick. What do you think? Should we get married here?"

Rick took her hands in his, and facing her, kissed her softly.

"Kate, I love you more than I ever thought I could love another person. I will marry you today, or in 10 years, I just want us to be together."

Kate's eyes filled with tears as she sat with the man of her dreams. She always thought she'd get married in a church, with a long white dress and all her friends as witnesses. This was not what she had planned, but they really didn't have time to wait.

"Let's do it." She said, grinning at him.

Rick pulled her into a hug, and they stayed that way for a while. The tech returned to do his job, and left them alone again. They talked to the nurse again and found out that the chaplain would be returning in two days. The only issue would be getting the marriage license, since they can only be applied for in person at the courthouse. A phone call to Judge Markaway got Rick the name of a clerk that would be willing to make the trip out to the hospital the next day. It cost Rick a small fortune, but it would be worth it.

After that, they called Kate's dad, Alexis, and Lanie. They were all happy for them, but sad that they would miss the wedding. Kate and Lanie talked for a while and it was clear that the medical examiner was beside herself with happiness for them.

"See girl, I told you so!"

"I know, Lanie. I can't believe it. I'm marrying Richard Castle!"

"You deserve it girl. Now when you get out of there, you know I want the details."

Kate laughed into the phone as she listened to her friend. She had never been this happy. It was clear that everyone had been rooting for them for quite some time. Too bad it took a tragedy for her to finally realize what Rick meant to her.

"Lanie, thanks so much for the surprises in my box. Rick said he's personally thank you when we get out of here." 

"My pleasure, girlfriend. Was it worth the wait?"

Kate blushed as she answered. It was clear that the two were made for each other, in more ways than one.

They chatted for a few more minutes before Kate hung up. Rick could see that she was upset, and he walked up behind her and pulled her close. Tears began to fall.

"It's ok, Kate. I'm here. I'm not ever leaving you."

" Thanks, Rick. For everything. I'm just sad that no one will be here for the wedding."

"Me too, Kate. Me too."

They stayed that way for a while, and then moved to the couch to relax. Rick picked a movie and they spent the rest of the day just relaxing and enjoying one another's company.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day was filled with checkups and wedding plans. Kate laughed when she realized she was planning her wedding in one day. The clerk had delivered the marriage license and Lanie had dropped off another box. A few hours later, a box from Alexis and Martha arrived. Kate talked to her father on the phone and Rick was strangely quiet. He was stretched out on the couch with his laptop on his legs. He wasn't writing though, he was staring off into space.

"Are you ok?" She asked, moving his legs to sit down.

"Hmmm?"

"Rick, are you ok?" she asked again, gentler this time.

He looked into her eyes, and smiled. Reaching out, he cupped her cheek in his hand. She took his hand in hers and kissed it.

"I'm a little sad, Kate. This is not how I pictured our wedding." He admitted to her.

"Wait, you imagined our wedding?"

"I have, Kate. I pictured a small ceremony on the beach or in the park at night. I even pictured Paris. Never this, especially without our family and friends. "

"Would you rather wait until we get home?" Kate asked, holding him close.

"Yes, but I have no idea when that will be. We won't know for a while yet. We can always have another ceremony then."

"It's a deal, Rick. Now let's try to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Rick closed his laptop and put it on the table. Together, they crossed the room and climbed into bed. It wasn't long before they were both asleep, wrapped in each others arms.

Morning came quickly and Kate awoke with a start. _It's my wedding day._ She smiled at the thought of spending the rest of her life with the man lying next to her. She moved slowly, so not to wake him. His hair was mussed and his face held a day of stubble. She ran her finger along his jaw, and then followed the trail with her lips, kissing ever so softly. She saw his smile, and pulled her closer.

"Good morning, my love."

"Good morning to you too." Happy wedding day."

He pulled her in for a kiss, and then released her. His eyes were still closed, and he was smiling.

"What time is it?" he asked, stretching out his arms.

"About 9." She answered, after looking at the clock on the wall.

He sat up quickly, and looked around.

"hmmmm, that's odd." He said.

"What?"

"No breakfast yet. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." No sooner had he finished the sentence was he hitting the CALL button on the bed. Kate found her slippers, and went to sit and the table.

A few seconds later, the nurse arrived with a tray. Kate gasped when it was sat down in front of her. On it was Belgian waffles, strawberries, fresh maple syrup and coffee. A small vase held a red rose, and a small blue box from Tiffany's was tucked in the corner.

"Castle! What did you do?"

"It's just breakfast, and a gift for the blushing bride. " He leaned to kiss her softly, and then walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked.

"I'm leaving for a while. It's bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day. I'll see you in the chapel at 11:30 as planned."

Before she had a chance to reply, he was out the door and it was closed behind him.

Kate finished her breakfast in silence. She was still in shock over the last few days. She couldn't believe she was getting married to Richard Castle! Her thoughts wandered about how the rest of their lives would be as she drank the coffee. She heard the door open and looked up. Expecting to see the nurse, she was shocked to see Lanie standing there.

"Lanie!" She said, jumping from her seat.

"Hey girlfriend!"

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked, confused.

"My best friend is getting married, and you're asking me what I'm doing here? " Lanie leaned in for a hug, and Kate backed away.

"I can't, Lanie. I can't risk your health."

"It's ok, Kate. You can hug me. I just met with your doctor and he said contact is fine as long as there are no open wounds or scratches. No kisses on the cheek or anything, but a hug won't hurt either of us."

Kate stepped toward her friend and pulled her close. The tears started to fall as she realized how much she had missed her. They stayed like that for a while until Lanie pulled back.

"Enough of that, now. We have a wedding to get ready for!"


	17. Chapter 17

Kate and Lanie talked while Lanie worked on Kate's hair. Kate laughed at the stories that Lanie told and Kate had the opportunity to fill her in on everything that had been going on with Rick. Well, maybe not everything. Kate's eyes were starting to well up with tears as she realized they wouldn't be alone on their wedding day. Kate had put the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" she said, getting up from the chair.

She opened the door and found Alexis on the other side with three garment bags. Her hair was curled and piled on top of her head.

"Lex!" She said, pulling the girl into a big hug.

Alexis hugged her with her free arm before entering the room. She hung the bags in the closet and was then able to fully embrace Kate. Alexis pulled away before the tears began to fall.

"Sorry." She said, wiping her face. "I'm just so glad to see you."

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you too Alexis. I take it you've been filled in on the situation."

"Yes, I have. I just left dad before coming over here. Detectives Ryan and Esposito are with him now. Your dad and Gram should be here soon. "

Kate couldn't stop smiling at the events of the day. Just last night, she and Rick were so sad that they couldn't share their special day with their friends and family. Now, everyone that mattered to them was here. It was going to be perfect.

"What's in the bags, Lex?"

"Your wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses for me and Lanie. You didn't think you'd be getting married in your pajamas did you?"

"I honestly didn't think about it. What about Rick?"

"I brought him his tuxedo from home. He's getting dressed as we speak." Alexis replied, giving Kate a side hug. "Now, let's see how this looks on you." Alexis said, pulling the dress from the bag.

A few rooms away, Castle was putting on the tuxedo that Alexis had brought from home. A smile came across his lips as he thought of the last few days and how everything had changed. He was still fighting back tears from seeing Alexis, and even the boys from the precinct. They had come, dressed in suits, and he had asked them to stand up for him at the wedding. Of all the friends he had in his life, Ryan and Esposito had been there for so much. This day was turning out to be so much more than he had planned. He was finally marrying the woman of his dreams.

He had just slipped on his shoes when he heard a knock at the door. Opening it, he found his mother on the other side.

"Richard!"

"Mother! So good to see you.

"Jim, nice to see you as well." He said after seeing Kate's father behind her.

"We'll talk later, I just wanted to drop a few things off." Mother replied, handing him a small box.

"Alexis showed me the engagement ring and I took the liberty of getting a matching band to go with it. Also, we ordered a few flowers, so here is your boutonniere."

The boutonniere was a single white rose, with baby's breath around it. Martha helped Rick put it on the lapel of his tuxedo jacket as Jim looked on. Tears filled their eyes as they realized the importance of the day.

"No tears, Mother. This is a day of celebration."

Martha wiped her cheeks and nodded. "Just happy tears, Richard. I'm so glad you two finally got it together."

Rick smiled and hugged her again. Jim and Martha left the room and Rick let out a big sigh. Checking his watch, he realized that it was 11:00. The wedding was in ½ hour!

The girls were busy getting Kate ready for the big event and laughing together. The dress that Alexis had brought fit perfectly and she looked incredible. It was a white sheath gown with a halter neckline and pearl embellishment. It hugged her just right, without being too tight. Her back was bare, and there was a short train. Her hair was pinned up, with a few loose curls around her face. The veil Alexis had picked out was beautiful as well. It pinned just under the bun in her hair, and cascaded down to her waist. A few small silk roses in her hair completed the look.

Kate finally walked to the mirror, and her refection took her breath away. The only jewelry she wore was her engagement ring. As she stood there, she remembered the Tiffany's box from earlier and asked Lanie to bring it to her. She opened it, and found a pair of diamond and pearl earrings. She put them on, completing the look, and turned toward the door. Just then, her father entered.

"Dad!"

"Hey Katie. Wow, you look beautiful." He said, coming to her and hugging her gently.

"I'm so glad you're here, dad."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He answered, pulling away from the hug.

Kate looked up and noticed Martha in the doorway. She smiled as her future mother-in-law entered the room. Martha reached out to hug Kate as they both fought back tears. Martha was holding three bouquets of flowers, and handed them to Lanie. She took Kate's hands in her own as she handed her a small box.

"I brought you something old and borrowed. I think Lanie has the blue for you."

Kate opened the box and gasped as she saw the delicate diamond bracelet. Martha clasped it on Kate's slim wrist as everyone else looked on.

"Thank you Martha, it's beautiful."

Just then, Lanie appeared beside Lanie with a lace and silk garter. Kate laughed at the blue ribbon that embellished it.

"Really Lanie?"

"Yes, really. It's tradition!"

Kate sat down and lifted her dress so she could put the garter on her leg. They were all laughing and smiling as they prepared to go to the chapel. Kate couldn't help the smile that was on her face. She was about to marry the love of her life with her friends and family looking on.

Lanie handed Kate her bouquet and kissed her cheek. Alexis followed Lanie and Martha out of the room, to let Kate have a few minutes with her dad.

"Are you ready Katie? " He asked, offering her his arm.

"I'm ready Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Katie."


	18. Chapter 18

Jim and Kate walked down the corridor of the hospital toward the small chapel. Esposito was waiting outside to escort Martha to her seat and Ryan opened the door to let Alexis and Lanie enter. The doors were then held open for Jim and Katie as she gasped.

The chapel had been transformed with flowers, and candles. Soft music was playing from a CD player she spotted in the corner. Then, everything stopped once she caught Rick's eye. She felt like she was floating as she made her way down the aisle. Her father kissed her cheek as she took Rick's hand.

The ceremony itself was short and intimate. Unlike his other weddings, this was the time he was marrying the love of his life. For better or worse (honestly, what could be worse than quarantine), in sickness and in health (they had both suffered some ill effects of the poison), they were in it together.

As Rick slipped the band onto her finger, he looked into her eyes and whispered, "I love you." No other words were needed as they committed their lives to one another.

The chaplain pronounced them husband and wife and they kissed. Their friends and families congratulated them with hugs and well wishes. As they left the chapel, they were led down the hallway to their favorite outdoor spot.

The hospital staff surprised them with some snacks, a small cake to cut, and cupcakes for everyone else. There was a small area for dancing under the trees. Everyone posed for pictures and talked. Rick and Kate talked about their experiences being under quarantine and the boys talked about the cases they had been working on. Martha and Jim were enjoying each other's company as well as they took to the dance floor.

The snacks were eaten, the cake had been cut, and the sun was setting. Rick and Kate were slow dancing under the tree and talking quietly.

"I love you Mrs. Castle."

"I love you too, Mr. Castle."

"This has been the best day of my life, Kate."

"How about I make it the best night of your life too, Rick."

They kissed softly, and he took her in his arms. When the song was over, she took his hand and they walked to say goodbye to all their guests.

Everyone was gone, and they retreated to their room. Kate giggled when she saw that the room had been decorated with fresh flowers and candles. Their two beds had been replaced with one king size bed with a gorgeous green comforter. Rick saw that there was an envelope on the pillow, and picked it up. Opening it, the card inside read:

_Dear Kate and Writer-boy,_

_Congratulations you two. We're so glad you finally got it together. We hope to see you soon on the outside. Enjoy your night. We love you._

_Lanie, Javier, and Kevin_

Rick pulled Kate into his arms and lowered his lips to hers. Soon, they were united in love, as husband and wife. No one could tear them apart.

The hospital parking lot was relatively empty, since it was the night shift. Lanie had changed from her bridesmaid dress and was walking across the parking lot when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to find Dr. Pomatter walking in her direction. She placed the bags in her car, and met him halfway.

"Hello, Jim. It's been a long time."

"Yes it has, Dr. Parrish. I hope you're doing well."

"I am, and I have to say I'm not the only one. Rick and Kate sure are happy, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are. I'm glad I could be of assistance."

"Me too, Jim. Let's just make sure that no one ever finds out that they were never actually contagious. Kate would murder me herself if she found out what we did."

Lanie then handed him a small envelope, and he looked inside. It was filled with $100 bills.

"That should cover the inconvenience of destroying the blood samples and falsifying medical records."

"This is very generous of you. Thank you Dr. Parrish."

"Goodnight, Jim."

They separated and went to their own cars. The mission was complete. Kate and Rick were together and that wasn't going to change. Lanie smiled to herself as she drove away.

THE END


End file.
